


flew me to places i've never been

by notcaycepollard



Series: I Knew You Were Trouble [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Don't Touch Lola, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Make Out In Lola, Make Outs, everyone knows what's up with Skye and Coulson, skye has a plan, this damn cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four places in SHIELD where cats are specially allowed (and one where they aren't)</p><p> </p><p>Does what it says on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flew me to places i've never been

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, because apparently Skoulson fluff gets stuck in my brain.
> 
> (I just think this song is hilarious, there's nothing deeper in the titles than that)
> 
> Major thanks to @AMidnightVoyage, who continues to be excellent at suggesting plot assists and all of Hunter's lines.

Captain America (Junior) is really an excessively spoiled cat, Skye thinks indulgently. He's gotten fat and smug and happy, roaming the Playground like he owns it. She's never had the chance to own a pet, before - the orphanage had struggled just to feed the kids, let alone animals, and she'd never been in a foster home long enough. A foster family had suggested it as a reward, when she was ten. Behave well enough at school for a month, they'd take her to the pet store, let her pick out any kitten she wanted. She'd never been so excited, or so rules-abiding. The night before pet shop day, the orphanage had pulled her back. 

(When she'd told Coulson this story, he'd looked so distressed she had to make out with him immediately until he was distracted. She forgets how much of a sap he is about her poor little orphan childhood.) But the point is, she thinks she's allowed, now, to spoil her cat a bit more than strictly necessary, and obviously the team agrees.

She thinks, though, that maybe it's gone a little too far.

"I don't even have an all-access lanyard! How does  _that cat_  have all-access before I do? Sam, this is some real bullshit," Hunter complains. 

"Dude, I'm Billy. Come on! All this time and you still can't figure it out? And you know lanyards are given out on a-"

"Case by case basis, I know, I know. Just tell me how he bloody passed the  _psychometric testing_." Billy shrugs peaceably.

"I just give em out, dude. Anyway, it's not _all_ -access. You know he can't get into the lab or the alien storage vault. And let me tell you, printing one small enough for his collar was the real hard bit." Skye snickers. She can't help it. Cap parades past, his tail looking particularly plumy, and yeah, the little lanyard on his collar does actually open the doors to the hangar. She might have asked Billy for a favour. Cap needs a lot of frisking space. 

 

***

 

Skye wouldn't say the team is superstitious, really. It's a bit hard to be traditionally superstitious, really, when two of you are scientist geniuses, one of you can cause earthquakes with her mind, you spent months hunting down an alien city, and your team's purpose is to fight both secret Nazis and actual supervillains. But there's kind of a rule, that they all obey without thinking, and that rule is Don't Sit In Trip's Chair, That's Trip's Chair, What Are You Doing. It's not even a particularly great chair: just an old, overstuffed armchair with slightly scratchy upholstery, but the point is that it's Trip's Chair, and since the team got back from San Juan, they've gotten into a major habit of leaving it empty.

Captain America, though, gets special dispensation.

The first time it happens, Mack, Fitzsimmons and Skye are hanging out, Fitz and Mack playing XBox while Skye polishes her gauntlets ( _not_  a euphemism, actually) and Jemma curls up with a novel. The cat comes in, all fluffy paws and pricked-up ears, and comprehensively ignores everyone offering a lap in order to jump, ponderously, up onto the empty chair and begin turning circles in the very middle of the cushion.

"Don't sit in Trip's chair, that's Trip's-" Fitz begins, and Jemma cuts him off.

" _Fitz_ , of _course_  he can sit in Trip's chair, I'm really very sure that Trip would love to share his chair with the Captain." The cat purrs, as if to punctuate the point.

Since it's Jemma who started the rule, the team accepts the exception with mostly good grace, and from then on it's Trip And The Captain's Chair, Don't Sit There, What Are You Doing. Skye wonders if Cap's guarding the chair, since anyone who does sit down gets a butt totally covered in cat hair. Or maybe it's just a really cosy chair.

 

***

 

It's pretty obvious that Agent Weaver is not a super fan of the team, or Coulson's leadership methods, or Skye's existence in general. Skye doesn't really sweat it - she'd like it if Weaver never sent a group of shooting-happy agents after her again, but she's had plenty of people not like her before. She can deal. Anyway, Weaver's usually on the Iliad, and Skye's Caterpillar work takes her off-base quite a bit while Weaver's back at the Playground (something that Skye suspects is down to Coulson's sneaky scheduling) so they barely cross paths.

She thought, though, that Weaver's wariness might extend to the good Captain. Distrust the Inhuman, distrust her cat? Something along those lines. Apparently she was wrong.

Of all people it's Hunter who notices first that Cap is nowhere to be found. They're working in the Records Room and break to eat a quick lunch, and he looks particularly displeased when he opens up his sandwich.

"Where's that fleabag gone?" he asks, and Bobbi cracks an eyebrow.

"What's it to you? He's not sleeping on your precious tactical gear, don't worry."

"It's not that, it's...  _tunafish_."

"You want to feed the cat your sandwiches?" Skye asks in surprise. " _Why_?"

"Bloody Americans," Hunter mutters. "Canned tuna is about good for catfood, and not much else. Putting it in a perfectly good sandwich when there's Marmite to be had." Simmons pats him consolingly on the shoulder, passes him half of her sandwich. Apparently hatred of tuna salad is a universally English trait.

"Anyway," Hunter adds darkly. "He usually comes running as soon as he smells it. He's disappeared off somewhere, mark my words."

The team definitely does not mark his words, but by that evening, when Captain still hasn't appeared, everyone's getting a bit anxious. And then the comms room gets a video call from Weaver, admittedly neither looking nor sounding super pleased, but she does also look a little apologetic.

"I'm afraid, ah, that I've got a stowaway," she says, and Skye can't help it, breathes a sigh of relief. Weaver cracks a smile, at that, and hefts the cat into view. "He must have snuck into my things. I'll return him next time I'm back on base? I'm sure he can sleep in my room for the moment."

"Sure," Skye says, magnanimous. On-screen, Captain is licking Weaver's chin. "Do me a favour and find him some fish, maybe? I'm sure it won't be hard, on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic." 

When Captain returns to base, Skye hears, sworn to secrecy by Jemma, that Weaver's team had  _gone fishing_  off the side of the Iliad just to keep the cat happy. Skye smirks. Her cat's very good at getting what he wants.

 

***

 

It's a night that Skye's staying over at the new Caterpillar base, nominally for training practice (because the Playground is only so large, and if she wants to, for example, cause avalanches or move mountains or whatever else, a remote hyper-secure location is probably a bit better for that). Honestly, sometimes it's just because all the background-chatter vibrations at the Playground get to her, and the peace and quiet is nice.

She misses the team, though, she's not afraid to admit that. She goes to bed early, curls up in sweats with a good book. Cal - Dr Winslow - had recommended it the last time she happened to drop by, and yeah, she's enjoying it. It's cute.

Her phone buzzes, and when she opens it - curious as to who's messaging her at this hour - she gets a message from Mack. 

Well, more specifically, a picture from Mack.

It's of Cap, and he's stretched out particularly luxuriously, his fluffy white belly up and inviting pats from everyone who walks by. He's lying, though, right across Lola's shiny red bonnet.

 _Gonna tell your boyfriend?_ Mack's captioned it, and Skye cracks up. 

 _What he doesn't know..._ she shoots back, and then immediately hacks into Coulson's phone to remotely set the picture as his screen background.

(When she next sees Coulson, it's thanks to May dropping him and Lola off in the Quinjet so Skye can drive them back. He gives her a stern look, and Skye thinks he might be a bit mad about the whole hacked-cellphone thing, until he grins, gestures to the backseat, and when she peeks in, it's to find the cat happily asleep.

"He better not scratch up the upholstery," Coulson tells her, and Skye gives in to her impulses and climbs out of the driver's seat and into his lap to kiss him hello properly and thoroughly.)

 

***

 

When Skye said "later" to Coulson the first time they kissed, she really did mean "later" but she did not actually mean "never". And yeah, they've had some very quality kissing time, and she's not complaining, but also, hello, it's very unfair to spar with her and get so attractively sweaty and then never do anything about it.

She's got a plan, though. It involves a night off, and movies in bed, and a pair of short-shorts.

The plan is going well, she thinks. They're curled up under the covers together, a half-full bowl of popcorn balanced on her lap and the cat stretched out over their feet, a movie playing in the background. Skye slides her thigh up against Coulson's, wiggles a little closer to him. She feels his heart rate increase immediately. There's benefits to picking up people's vibrations.

She lifts the popcorn bowl out of the way onto the bedside table, snuggles in even more. Her knee slides up to press between his thighs, and oh yeah, that's Coulson breathing a little heavier. Skye's plan is going  _so_  well.

Coulson pulls her in for a buttered-popcorn kiss, and she sighs happily into it, lifts her leg over his hip and shifts until she's sitting astride him. His hand moves immediately to rest on the bare skin of her hip, and she grinds down a little, leaning down to bite his lower lip. He makes a noise that's so delicious Skye does it again, immediately, just to hear him make it again. She can feel vibrations beginning to buzz under her skin, and she'd really like to have more bare skin pressed against him, so she tugs her sweater off, watches his face as he discovers she's not wearing anything underneath. It's a beautiful thing.

"Skye..." he groans, and she pulls impatiently at the hem of his t-shirt.

"Coulson, seriously, I have waited  _so long_ ," she says, and he laughs even as he's helping her strip his shirt off. 

"No, it's not- I am  _so here_  for this, if that's what you want, it's just- for the first time, I'm understanding what Hunter means by 'cats staring with their big stupid eyes.'"

"Ohhhhh," Skye says, realising his point. "No cats in the bedroom?"

"No cats in the bedroom when there's action going on," Coulson agrees. Skye sighs, grinds down on him again just to make her point, then climbs out of bed and gathers up the Captain. He's deposited unceremoniously in the hallway - she's sure he'll find somewhere else cosy - and she shuts the door firmly, saunters back across the room. Coulson is watching her very intently. She peels off her shorts and his eyes widen.

"Get back up here," he orders, reaching out for her. Yeah, Skye's plan is going  _really fucking well_ , she'd say.

(In the morning, Simmons wonders out loud why the Captain slept on her bed, because he _always_  sleeps with Skye, and she has to hide a smirk. Coulson's not so fast, and yup, May totally caught that, but Skye really doesn't care.)

 

 


End file.
